Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods and apparatuses for making optical sensors and to optical sensors. In one specific aspect, this invention is directed to multi-fiber fiber optic sensors and to methods for making them. In one specific aspect, this invention is directed to multi-fiber fiber optic sensor probes for sensing blood gas levels in vivo. In another aspect multiple sensors are used in one catheter-like probe.